


What do you see in my eyes?

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, and that takes pain, and wow, but i love all these crazy kids so, kevin has to heal, kevsam is life, oh boy, that spun out of control, this started as a drabble promt on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Kevin comes to town to try to rekindle a friendship with Carlos, or maybe more. But as his mind unravels so does his chances of staying a free man in Night Vale. He thinks being arrested is the end of that, but then he meets the fiery Sheriff and he might just get a second chance.





	1. The boys are back in town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin comes back to night vale, and Carlos is worried about him and is odd behaviour.

Carlos fiddled with the wires on the makeshift wi-fi modem. He needed to get a new one for the the lab but since the internet ban had been fairly on and off again lately he decided it would be better to not risk it yet. 

He looked down at his buzzing phone and grinned at Cecil's text that had more emojis than actual letters. 

“I’ll be home about 8:30”

He texted back. Since the curfew had only recently been lifted he had still trying to get home fairly early, as he knew it would make Cecil feel bad if he got too caught up in his work. Cecil never said anything, but Carlos knew and he always felt bad about making his husband feel anything but good feelings.

He only had to finish up on one report anyway. He set the modem down gently careful not to wake it and then took his “non” writing utensil and started taking notes quickly as the results appeared on the tablet's screen. 

He almost didn’t notice the click of the lab doors lock. But the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he set his papers down and clicked off the tablet. 

“Hello?”

No answer, he was prepared to ignore the feeling but then the coppery scent of blood filled his nostrils and he was filled with both anticipations and anxiety.

The taller man stepped out from the hall his dark eyes somehow still glinting and smiled, 

“So, Did you miss me?”

Carlos took one step back trying to cover the surprise he felt. 

“Kevin, how are you here?”

Kevin smiled more, if that was even possible, and took one step forward.

“Oh you know! I took a walk through night vale’s lovely dog park! There was an odd lack of dogs though!”

The scientist forced a small smile.

“Kevin, as lovely as it is to see you, you aren’t really "legally” supposed to be here.”

Kevin laughed and hopped up onto a thankfully clear lab table smearing blood on its surface as he sat. Carlos idly wondered where the other man had gotten fresh blood but chose to ignore the thought. 

"Oh you and night Valeins and all your laws this and laws that!”

Carlos watched the blood drip of Kevin’s hair for a moment then sighed. 

“Does anyone else know you’re here?”

The radio host cocked his head and went silent for a moment, a long moment. 

“Kevin?”

Kevin’s head jerked back up and he “smiled” again. 

“Yes?”

“Did anyone see you enter night vale?”

This time he didn't think long before answering, 

“Oh I’m sure your sheriff’s secret police did!”

Carlos jumped to action making sure the door was locked and texting cecil a vague warning saying he might get arrested, failing to mention it was because of his husbands double. 

“What’s wrong Carlos? You seem so tense.”

The scientist finally came to a stop panicky and out of breath.

“They will arrest you for being here Kevin, or worse.”

He shuddered at the thought, but Kevin just laughed fondly.

“It’s so sweet for you to be worried about me Carlos!”

Kevin then hopped off the counter and examined the paper Carlos had been writing on.

“Oh science! How wonderful!”

Carlos nodded and then he froze, it was quite obvious where the blood was coming from.

“Oh god, Kevin what happened!?”

Kevin looked up confused.

“I came through the dog park, didn't I already say that?”

Carlos grabbed a rag and tried to stem the bleeding from Kevin's side.

“You got injured in the dog park?”

Kevin jumped at the physical contact but didn't move away.

“No?”

The wound was probably two inches long and fairly deep. Carlos pressed the rag to it still, concerned by Kevin's lack of pain response. 

“Kevin, do you know what happened to cause this injury?”

The other man thought for a moment and seemed more frustrated the longer he thought. But then he smiled,

“Nope!”

Carlos looked up concerned. 

“Kevin, are you ok? You seem… spacey.”

Carlos chose to not say, “more so than usual” but the thought was there.

“Oh you know!”

Kevin waved his hand dismissively and chuckled. 

“No I don't Kevin. And to be honest, I'm surprised the secret police haven't showed up yet to cart you away so I hope you will tell me before they do so I don't worry about you non stop for--”

Carlos stopped, he didn't know if he would ever see Kevin again once the Secret police showed up. 

“Oh ok, well anything for you Carlos.”

Kevin relaxed letting Carlos press the rag to his side without resistance. 

“I was leaving the dog park and past those onyx walls they have up, so dark and dreary by the way someone really should--”

Carlos pressed the rag in and cut Kevin's soon to be pro strex tangent.

“Kevin, the wound,”

“Oh yes! So they also have spikes! and I fell on one of those!”

Kevin didn't seem to have any reaction to the rags pressure, and Carlos was astounded he wasn't bleeding more after being impaled by a dog park spire. 

“Kevin, can you feel this at all?”

Kevin looked around and chuckled.

“If you mean pain then, oh yes! But it's nice to feel something!”

Carlos stopped and looked up. 

“Oh Kevin…”

The smiling man's face was pale and he looked distant again, and even with the strex smile carlos could see he was frowning. 

“You know.. sometimes I can feel other things… and then… everything just disappears.” 

Carlos wanted to comfort the other man and he would have, had a resounding knock not interrupted his intentions at that moment. 

“Carlos! Are you ok? It's Cecil!”


	2. I'll See You Soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil shows up to the lab concerned with his husbands behavior. Carlos admits who has come to visit, and they all say goodbye.

“Carlos! Are you ok? It's Cecil!”

The Scientist jumped, looking around wildly for somewhere to hide Kevin. Though there wasn't really any good place to hide a grown man. He settled for the less savory option. Honesty. 

“Kevin. You stay right here and don't move. ok. And keep that rag pressed to the wound.” 

“Ok, anything for you Carlos.” 

Carlos pulled away and dashed to the door pressing looking through the peephole. It was Cecil. He was wearing hot pink skinny jeans and a garbage bag he had somehow fitted into a shirt.

“Carlos? Bunny, are you ok?”

Carlos sighed and furrowed his brow preparing himself for the conversation that came with opening this door. Nevertheless, he knew it was the best option. And really the only one. He unlocked the door and smiled at his husband. 

“Sorry poot, I had to make sure it was you.”

Cecil furrowed his brow and tried to glance around carlos. 

“Why, is someone pretending to be me again?”

Carlos muttered the word ‘again’ confused and then shook his head. 

“No I just…. Well maybe it's better if you just see for yourself.” 

He stepped aside and lowered his head.   
“Carlos..? Am I supposed to see something?”

Carlos jerked his head up and looked where Kevin was supposed to be. 

“Yes! Shit.. hold on Cecil.”

He dashed back into the main room looking everywhere. Cecil closed the door and locked it luke Carlos preferred as he watched his husband dash around the lab.

“Carlos what was I supposed to see?”

Carlos fidgeted and then faced Cecil.

“You are supposed to see Kevin.”

Cecils eyebrows shot up and he frowned. 

“I'm supposed to see who now?”

Carlos watched his husbands emotions turn from shocked to accusatory and pouty. Cecils hands rested on his hips and he gave Carlos a ‘If this is a joke it isn't funny’ look. 

“Kevin… he showed up here at the lab about twenty minutes ago.” 

Cecil’s face dropped and he started to fidget with his braid. 

“He showed up--”

“Yep!”

Kevin stepped out smiling. 

“Hello Cecil!”

Cecil looked between Carlos and Kevin with a look that was split between sadness, jealousy, and worry.

“Carlos why is Kevin here and why is he bleeding everywhere?”

Carlos looked over to kevin who had at some point taken the rag off his side. Blood soaked the side of his yellow sweater.

“He showed up injured.”

Carlos made his way over to Kevin and pulled another rag from the table placing it tight to Kevin's side.

“Don't take that off kevin!”

Cecil watched the scientist and his double carefully and then sighed. 

“Kevin why did you come here.”

Kevin looked up, his skin was ashy and his smile was pained.

“Carlos is the only person here I knew would help me.”

Cecil looked down feeling a twinge of guilt. 

“Yeah ok I get that.. but--”

Cecil's eyes suddenly got wide. 

“Cecil, honey, what is it?” 

“The Secret police knows he's here. They are on their way.” 

Carlos started to panic. He looked around the lab, this time searching for something to help the situation. 

“How long do we have?”

Cecil furrowed his brow then answered frustrated. 

“Less than five minutes.”

Kevin fidgeted and Carlos looked at him. 

“You both need to to, I'll say I got in alone.”

Cecil looked shocked, he stares at Kevin disbelieving. 

“They saw you on the cameras im sure.”

Carlos said starting to shake with anxious energy. 

“They would rather I be guilty than you or Cecil I'm sure. They won't question it.”

Carlos glanced at Cecil and they shared a look. 

“I’ll see you soon ok.”

Carlos looked at Kevin processing your words.

“Kevin. They won't let you go-”

Kevin smiled cutting him off.

“Go.”

Cecil gave Kevin a look he hoped would convey the gratitude he couldn't verbalize. He grabbed the scientists arm as Carlos pulled away and they walked out.

“I'll see you soon Kevin.”

Carlos left the lab with Cecil. And Kevin, Kevin watched them go. Then the lone man leaned back. He folded his hands in his lap, and he waited. He knew what coming to Night Vale would mean. But he didn't want to be alone anymore. And at least he got to see Carlos. 

Kevin sits tall and watches the lights of approaching cars, And he waits. He waits to lose his freedom. Or, whatever he had left of it. 

The sound of footsteps and shouting brings him to the present and the lab door bursts open followed by a team of The Sheriff's Secret Police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, kevin need a hug this chapter. Comment to leave him a hug, or to let me know what you think! I hope y'all liked it!!


End file.
